The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Insecticides are substances used in agriculture, medicine and industry and by consumers to kill insects. Insecticides played a role in increasing agricultural productivity in the 20th century.
The use of conventional insecticides and other pesticides may have several drawbacks. For example, many pesticides are toxic to humans, pets and other animals. Inorganic compounds of arsenic, such as lead arsenate, have long been used against insect pests. These materials, however, are highly toxic to non-target organisms and may remain in the environment long after their application.
In the United States, the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) is responsible for regulating pesticides to ensure that these products do not pose adverse effects to humans or the environment. Prior to approval, studies may be conducted to establish the conditions under which the proposed pesticide is safe to use and its effectiveness against the intended pest(s). Some natural pesticides such as organic pesticides may be exempt from regulation.